Under the Mistletoe
by Prpl Grl
Summary: Snow can awaken many different emotions. It has aroused love within Sasuke. Will he be able to tell the person how he feels? Or will he fall into darkness? Yaoi, don't read if you don't like!
1. Snow

Disclaimer This story is a homosexual pairing, and includes sex. If you do not approve of this kind of writing, why the hell are you looking up Yaoi stories to read? Yaoi does mean male/male couples; so do not cry to me about this being "wrong," in your opinion.

Oh, yeah! I should probably mention I do not own Naruto. If I did, I doubt I'd be writing fanfictions about my own work. I would just write it, and make it fact!

Also, for those of you who have already read this story, welcome back! I went through and edited my masterpiece, so look for little changes here and there. There is also an added scene later on, and as a special treat, an extra chapter! Please enjoy (even if it's not your first time reading it) and review!!

Prologue: Snow

I'm in love. That's the only way I can think to describe it. I don't know how, or even when, it happened, but when the feeling finally burst from somewhere deep inside me, I wasn't sure how to even deal with it. How could this be? I'm not supposed to fall in love, especially at this stage in my life! I've barely ranked Chunin, after many a trial and error; I'm not even eighteen yet! I still have many goals, which are yet to be accomplished. I'm too young, and it's too early…. Hn, it sounds like I'm trying to convince myself to ignore this new and odd feeling. However, whenever I do hold it down, push it away, or try to squash it all together, it feels like my heart is being ripped out of my body. The pain is so immense; I can barely handle it. No training I have ever been through has prepared me for something this difficult.

Love isn't easy, and it sure as hell wasn't easy for me to come to the conclusion that I was capable of having this emotion, not that I didn't expect it to happen… eventually. Yet I always believed it would happen later, much later, in my life; _after_ I defeated my brother, _after_ I became a Jonin, and I was finally ready to restore the Uchiha clan. Even if I did get to that point, I never expected to fall in love with anyone, I would just choose someone who would be strong enough to bear my children, but you need a female for that, right?

So why'd I have to go and fall for a guy?! It doesn't make any sense to me, even with my superior intellect. I want to restore my clan, but I need a woman to do that; however, when I think about spending my life with a girl, my heart aches and begs me to not go through it.

I can't escape this feeling of love I have for him, but…. I don't even know what I'm getting at, now. My mind is so confused and my thoughts whirl around him, my dreams taunting me with images of us… together. I can feel my heart skip a beat, as he would wrap his arms around me, holding me tightly.

"Please," he would say, "please, don't leave me… Sasuke. I… I love you."

Then we'd kiss. I remember his soft and tasty lips upon my own, something I haven't forgotten from long ago, a memory, which has always mocked me since it happened. I would lay him on a soft bed, and stare into his eyes, those gorgeous eyes, looking for some kind of lie or trick, but I always end up kissing him, playing with his tongue and running my hands over his body. Usually, by the time I would get the nerve to start undressing him and touch places I don't even want to mention, the sun would come up, shining in my eyes, and my alarm would go off, piercing my ears, leaving me with a massive urge to take a cold shower.

Most mornings, I just lie in bed and wonder about it. When my mind wanders to the dream too much, however, I have no other choice than to relieve myself right there, in my sheets, silently wishing he was there beside me.

As stated earlier, I don't know when this feeling first manifested; I've known him for years, yet it wasn't too long ago when it made itself crystal clear in my mind and heart.

It was early November, about two weeks ago, when this change occurred. There was snow, and lots of it. Nearly three feet had fallen overnight, and it was an early snow for Konoha Village. Master Kakashi had called us out, "snow or no snow." I arrived a little early, as is my normal routine, Sakura showed up a little after me. Even though we are technically Chunin, we were only Genin for a short period, and still require the leadership and guidance of our assigned Jonin ninja, Kakashi Hatake, who, after three years, still shows up extremely late for each meeting he calls us for.

It was no surprise he was late this time. Sakura was complaining about the cold; something to the effect of, "I know he likes to be late, I mean by now, I'm used to it, but being late when it's this cold out and the snow is up to my knees—I'm freezing!" I couldn't argue, I was pretty cold, too, even though the sun was out and I was wearing a long, black coat. Then, he came.

"Hey, guys." There was a certain something different with his tone that morning; he wasn't groggy or sleepy. I turned to acknowledge his existence, and to see if he had been training earlier, and my eyes caught the sight of him.

Maybe it was just the sunlight shining brightly upon the newly fallen snowflakes, or maybe it was the snow itself, but he looked so… stunning, I guess. I couldn't really tear my gaze from him, his skin seemed to glow, and his eyes shined, no, sparkled as he looked upon me…. I felt it then, my heart first skipped a beat, and then began to beat faster and I could feel blood rush to my cheeks as realization hit me to what I was thinking. I thought he looked so good; good enough that I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let go. Even those lips of his looked so plump and full that morning, even if a thin layer of cloth covered them. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I merely turned away, hoping I hadn't stared too long. "You're late."

"What else is new?"

It's hard seeing him everyday with this feeling of love lying just beneath the surface. I can barely stand it when he tries flirting with girls; my mind keeps screaming what I dare not voice, "Don't you even talk to him! He's mine!"

Mine…. I want you to be mine…. Would you be, if I asked? If I told you the truth would you, could you, accept me? Would it bother you if I was gay, or would you be more upset with the fact that… I love you? Would you turn and walk away, never to return? Possibly, you would welcome me into your arms and want me to tell you everyday….

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."


	2. Winter Cold

Chapter 1: Winter Cold 

The sun shone brightly in the late morning sky, making the entire village shine, as the rays bounced off the dazzlingly white snowflakes. Few people were out and about on this cold, late November day, and those who were looked like Eskimos, all bundled up with coats, gloves, hats, furs, and heavy boots. Nobody seemed to welcome winter with open arms this year, let alone willingly go out in the frigid weather; except, that is, for Naruto Uzumaki.

The blonde teen trudged through the snow, having finished his early-morning training, and was heading back home for some nice, hot ramen. The wind bit at what little skin he had exposed. Since the first snow, he had been wearing a scarf around his face, looking very similar to the mask his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, always wore. It kept the budding ninja warm, and that's all he cared about, just like with the heavy coat he had gotten from his good friend, and mentor, Iruka. It was longer than his old coat, but still donned his signature color, orange.

He squinted as another cold wind blew by, doubling his pace as his stomach growled. '_Almost home,_' he thought. '_Hang in there stomach! I've got some delicious ramen waiting for us at home. Man, just thinking about it is making me drool!_'

Another growl answered him.

Naruto rounded a corner and smiled as the stairs, which led to his small apartment, came into view. His eyes then caught sight of someone leaning against the wall close to the flight of steps. It was the stance more than the face, which told Naruto who it was.

"Sasuke," he asked, a little surprised to see his comrade, "is that you?"

The raven-haired teen looked up, dark eyes seeming to pierce right through the other. '_Man, I hate it when he looks at me like that! It feels like he's reading everything about me._'

The blonde walked up to his teammate. They had each grown since their Genin days, and Naruto had finally caught up to the Uchiha clan member in height, Sakura just a little shorter than them. The goof-ball's voice had dropped an octave or two over the years, and he had been so happy when his tone had finally decided to stay at one pitch; the cracking from one octave to another at almost every word was really starting to annoy him, not to mention the laughter from everyone around him.

"What, uh, brings you out here?" Naruto asked his colleague, not understanding why the Uchiha would stand outside in the freezing weather, obviously waiting for him.

Sasuke looked down, his cheeks turning a light pink. '_Must be from the cold._'

"I…." He turned his eyes to the blonde again. "I just… wanted to ask you something, Naruto," he whispered.

"Well, what did you want to know?" He crossed his arms as another blistering wind whipped passed.

"Um, well…. I was just wondering… after you achieve your dream, you know becoming Hokage and everything…. What will you do?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Naruto gave his friend a confused look.

The other's cheeks grew pinker. "After you're Hokage, if it happens anyway, what will you do? What are your plans for the rest of your life?"

"Hmm…." Naruto turned his gaze away, thinking. "I guess I've never thought about it." He looked back at Sasuke. "Becoming Hokage is such a big deal that I never even considered to look beyond that. I'll probably be too busy protecting the village to really have any kind of life."

Uchiha looked away. "Not even… a family?"

The blonde scowled. "Well, if Sakura would come around, but she's still under the impression that you'll fall for her someday."

Sasuke's cheeks still looked very pink, and his eyes stared intently at the ground, seeming to consider his friend's words.

"Say, Sasuke, what's with the questions all of a sudden?" Naruto asked. "Why are you suddenly interested in my future?"

"I was just curious," the raven-haired teen answered, digging his hands deeper into his pockets. "Our futures will be here quicker than we realize."

"Hmm…." The blonde looked closely at his friend, considering him. '_Maybe his brain is frozen, or something, and that's way he's acting all weird._' "How long have you been standing out here, Sasuke?"

"A while."

"Well, why don't you come to my place? It's just up the stairs and I'll let you warm up before you head home."

Uchiha looked at him in surprise. "N-no, I'm okay, Naruto, you don't—"

Naruto grabbed one of his arms and began dragging his friend up the stairs. "You've been outside for too long, Sasuke. I'll even make you some ramen to help warm you up. Master Iruka even got me some hot chocolate, really nice stuff, too. I'll make you a mug."

"Naruto—"

"Nope, not gonna hear it! You're coming and that's that!"

In no time, the embodiment of the nine-tail fox had Sasuke sitting at his small kitchen table inside his tiny, but warm, apartment. As he prepared the meals for the two of them, Naruto noticed the raven-hair looking around at the abode. Posters still plastered the walls from his younger years, things like "TRAIN HARD!!" and "DO YOUR BEST!!" were scattered everywhere, many of them listing a training regimen of various exercises and meditations to help make you stronger.

He turned and set a cup of ramen in front of his friend. "I just can't seem to take them down," the blonde explained. "Those posters gave me lots of motivation while I was growing up, and they're still inspirational today."

Sasuke smirked. "Even the one that says, 'Kick Sasuke's Butt'?"

Naruto blushed. "Oh yeah! I… haven't gotten around to taking that one down, yet!" Although he still kept it up as a constant reminder to keep up with his friend and rival. He sat across from the Uchiha member and began to eat up his favorite ramen, only stopping briefly to sip the delicious hot chocolate Iruka had given him.

When he finished, only about ten or twenty minutes later, Naruto looked up to see Sasuke staring at the cup in his hand, which wasn't even half-empty yet, chopsticks dipped into the still steaming noodles as if half-way into another bite.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" he asked, looking straight at his friend when he raised his eyes. "Don't you like that kind of ramen? Is it still too hot?"

"N-no, it's not the ramen, it's… it's nothing." He took another bite; eyes intently focused on the cup, as if staring might help him eat faster.

It was then Naruto noticed the pinkness was still on his friend's cheeks. "Are you feeling okay, Sasuke?"

"Yes, I'm fine," the other answered through a mouthful of food.

The blonde stood, not convinced. He strode over to his friend and took off Sasuke's headband, who froze as a hand was placed on his forehead.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked again. "You do feel a little warm. Maybe you were outside in the cold for too long."

The raven-haired teen placed his cup down and squirmed away from the blonde, standing a few feet away from him. "I told you I'm fine, Naruto!"

"Well, you don't seem fine to me! I think you've got a cold, Sasuke, and I don't want you getting sick on us!"

"I'm not sick!" Sasuke insisted.

"Then what's the matter!" Naruto demanded. "I've never seen you eat so slow before, and you've been daydreaming a lot lately, so there's got to be a problem."

The raven-haired teen's cheeks blazed pink. "There's nothing wrong," he whispered, glaring at the other teen, "and even if there was, it would be none of your business."

The two glared at each other, a clock by Naruto's bed ticked away the seconds, the only real sound in the room. The blonde would never admit it out loud, but Sasuke's remark had hurt him. '_None of my business_,' he thought. '_Aren't we on the some team? Don't you trust me, Sasuke? After all this time, after all we've been through; you still don't trust me? If you've got a problem, you should tell me! I need to know, so I can watch your back, that's what a team does, right? Look after one another?_'

"I'm leaving," Sasuke said, suddenly, reaching for his coat hanging on the chair. "Thanks for the ramen." He quickly headed out the door, back into the wintry weather.

The blonde didn't stop him. He couldn't figure out what to say to him, how to tell him he was simply concerned, and not trying to tell him what to do or anything. He looked down on the table to see Sasuke's ninja headband still lying on its surface.

"He'll be back," he said to himself. "I doubt Sasuke will go very far without it."

Sasuke didn't return.


	3. Holiday Secrets

Chapter 2: Holiday Secrets 

'_Idiot!_' It was all Sasuke could think while walking down the many streets of Konoha. '_I'm such an idiot! Why did I go with him? I should have just punched Naruto in the head and left. Why did he have to go and grab my arm?_' He unconsciously rubbed his forearm, where the blonde's hand had grasped him. It always tingled when the raven hair thought back to the incident, now over a week ago.

He couldn't stop thinking about it, though. Sasuke had been embarrassed enough to ask his love those questions, which he just '_had_' to know the answers to, since his brain wouldn't shut up about it, and when Naruto grabbed him…. There had been a warm feeling that flowed through his body, and the Uchiha could not find the will to break the contact then. He realized he actually… liked… having the blonde loudmouth attached to his arm. All during the meal, all the raven hair could think was how Naruto's apartment smelled like him, and he decided he liked the smell, and liked it a lot.

'_Then he had to go and touch my forehead!_' Sasuke growled, slightly. '_His hand was so soft… yet rough at the same time, and oh so warm._' Uchiha stopped and shook his head. '_No! Stop thinking that_,' he ordered himself. Ever since it happened, no amount of training or studying had been able to put the encounter behind him, leaving him very irritated.

"And to top it all off, I went and left my headband there," Sasuke whispered. He sighed; the Uchiha had been unable to force himself to go back and get it from Naruto, fearing the blonde might catch on to his feelings. "I know he's dense, but even '_he_' may be able to figure it out." '_Which is something I don't want._' He sighed once again, sadness heavy in his heart, as he continued his way down the streets toward Sakura's house.

She had asked him to come by and help her with some Christmas decorations. Her family was gone for the weekend, and she wanted to surprise them, since it being early December. The Uchiha welcomed the distraction, anything to chase the feeling of absolute dread away from his mind and heart.

Sasuke's current dreams had been filled with nothing but heart-breaking nightmares, everything from Naruto and Sakura innocently getting together, to the blonde wanting to kill him for feeling the way does. He would actually chase the raven hair down and corner him somewhere, causing the poor teen to wake up with a gasp and covered in sweat, fear clutching tightly in his chest. It was then he decided to never tell the blonde how he felt, no matter how desperate he got. Sasuke would rather not know than live with a broken heart for the rest of his life.

He got to the Haruno household to find a note on the door, telling the raven hair to enter as soon as he arrived. The door creaked a little as he crossed the threshold, eyes immediately seeing a giant entry and living room, it looked like. The ceiling was high in here, and he noticed a loft from the second floor, the stairs just to his right. Threw the hall, he could her Sakura's sweet voice float in the air. He followed the sound up the stairs and found her placing a decoration on a table in another room, humming "Deck the Halls" happily to herself.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, indicating his presence.

She turned and smiled. "Hi, Sasuke!" She had kept her hair short, and it bounced around as she moved. The kunoichi had her headband in its usual placement, and she wore long pants and a sweatshirt. He thought she looked beautiful; always had, but he knew the feelings he had for her were nothing more than friendship, and a fairly close one, at that.

'_Should I tell her?_' The thought briefly crossed his mind, but quickly pushed it away. '_No, the goal is to keep what friends I have. If I were to tell her… she'd hate me._'

"Well, take off your coat," Sakura said in her cheerful tone, walking up to the Uchiha survivor. "I've got some boxes in the attic I need you to bring down for me."

He slid his coat off and handed it to her, which she quickly ran downstairs and hung it up by the front door. She then returned and showed her teammate to the attic. Sasuke followed the pink-haired ninja up another flight of stairs to a dusty, dark upper floor, where she instructed on which boxes she wanted brought down. The raven hair carefully followed her instructions and watched her pick up a few smaller boxes and head back downstairs.

After getting the correct boxes to the right rooms, Sakura had him help her with hanging up lights, garland, and many other decorations throughout the entire house. Needless to say he got to know the layout pretty well. She sent him back to the attic for more packages filled with different things for the holidays, even helping the female ninja decorate her own room.

A few hours later, the house was almost done, but Sakura suggested a break, giving her crush some cookies and milk to nibble on in the living room, sitting on the couch and enjoying the silence.

Sasuke took another bite of his cookie and eyed his teammate up suspiciously. "You know, Sakura," he said, accusingly, "those boxes you had me bring down weren't very heavy. You could have brought them down yourself; I know you're not weak."

She blushed and scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Well, yeah, but then I wouldn't have enjoyed your company. It's no fun decorating for Christmas when you're all alone." Sakura giggled and sipped her milk.

'_She is cute when she blushes,_' the Uchiha thought. '_Sakura has been after me since our Ninja Academy days, and I've always believed that she has genuinely cared about me. When we were placed in the same cell, on all our missions, she's always been right there to help me, to take care of me when I got injured, and talk to me when I needed it._'He could feel a pang of guilt rise within him.'_It… would be cruel… to let her keep thinking that she has a chance of being with me. If nothing else, I should tell her so her heart won't be shattered in the future, or if she were to find out some other way, she'd probably feel crushed and betrayed. She must know I'm truly not interested in her sexually, but she doesn't have to know about Naruto… at least, not yet._'

"Sakura?" he asked in a quiet voice, fear beginning to creep into his heart.

"Yes, Sasuke," she replied, bright smile on her face.

A blush appeared on his cheeks. "I… have to tell you something." Sasuke looked into her eyes, which were bright and excited. "But promise me… that it will stay between us. Okay? Our secret, I don't want Master Kakashi or even Naruto knowing what I'm about to say to you. Promise?"

She nodded quickly, pink hair bouncing. "I promise, Sasuke, it'll stay between you and me, I won't tell anyone."

He nodded, lowering his eyes for a moment, having the tiniest of doubts. '_She… looks so excited. Please… please understand, Sakura, I don't mean to hurt you…._' Sasuke could already see a pissed and angry Sakura tearing him limb from limb. He shuddered. '_I wouldn't put it passed her._'

"What is it, Sasuke?" the young woman encouraged, leaning in close to listen intently.

"Well…. Look, I'm going to tell you because… I don't want to hurt you badly in the future. I feel you deserve to know, so you… can move on from me." The Uchiha looked up to see fear and tears in his friend's eyes. '_No, don't cry!_' He sighed; this was a lot harder than originally thought. "I…." Sasuke cleared his throat and managed to scoop up enough courage; '_just blurt it out!_' "I'm gay, Sakura!"

The silence was so immense; it felt as though someone had just died in the room. His friend's eyes were wide, surprise written on her pretty features. She seemed frozen in time, tears looking ready to fall. He didn't like the wide-eyed look she had. It definitely appeared that she wasn't expecting him to say that, but her shocked stillness wasn't very encouraging.

"You… needed to know," Uchiha continued, not able to stand the complete silence any longer. "I couldn't stand the thought of carrying on with my life, and having you in pursuit of me when there'd be no chance for you." He continued to look at her, she still hadn't moved and Sasuke feared he might have put her into some kind of shock.

Then, she made a quiet sound, something that sounded like a sob to him, but it soon became louder, and Sakura covered her mouth to try and stifle the great bursts of laughter erupting from her.

Sasuke's cheeks burned and he turned away, crossing his arms. "You don't have to laugh," he whispered, feeling quite hurt.

The pink-haired ninja placed a hand on his shoulder, still giggling. "No," she said between giggles, "it's not that, Sasuke."

He looked at her to find her face drowned in tears from laughing so hard, face flushed and shoulders still shaking. The raven hair glared at his friend.

"No, honestly!" Sakura wiped away her tears with her other hand, little giggles bursting from her still. "I'm just," she smiled brightly at him, "so happy! I couldn't help but let it out."

"Happy?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes. I will admit it does hurt a little, because I won't be able to have you as a boyfriend, but I'm just so glad that you… want to confide in me, that's all." She looked away, still smiling. "It makes me feel… special… that you would come out to me." The pink-haired teen turned back to him, eyes sparkling. She then wrapped her arms around him in a tight, friendly embrace. "Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke returned the hug; just so damn happy she accepted him and didn't push him away. "Thank you, Sakura, for not shunning me."

"Never." She squeezed him before sitting back. "You're like my best friend, I could never reject you!"

For the first time in weeks, Sasuke smiled, feeling so glad that he hadn't lost a friend. In fact, it felt as though their relationship had grown stronger. He knew he could rely on Sakura. "Not a word to anyone, now," he reminded her.

"I know, I know," she replied before she slapped her hands together and gave him a mischievous look. "Now, we get to do what I've always wanted!"

"What's that?"

She blushed a little. "Talk about boys, of course!"

He could feel the blood rushing to his face. "W-why?! I don't want to talk about boys! Isn't there more decorations that need to be put up?"

The female ninja giggled. "Come on, Sasuke! What's the point of having a gay best friend if we can't even talk about boys? There's got to be someone you like! Let's see…." Sakura sat back, thinking. "Someone you like…. Who would be perfect for Sasuke?"

"N-nobody!" he practically shouted, cheeks burning, but she merely waved his outburst away with a shake of her hand.

"Oh, could it be Master Kakashi?"

He humphed, sitting back on the couch. '_Me and my big mouth. But I know she won't give up until she figures it out; I might as well play along._' "No way. He's such a pervert, always reading his porn books, right in public, too."

"All right. Then how about…." Sakura went through a whole list of guys she knew. Some guesses did grant a blush from Sasuke; the way she described having his arms draped around the Uchiha did excite him a little bit. However he was strong, and Sakura started to get desperate to find out who it was her friend liked. "Oh, please tell me, Sasuke! I'm dying to know who it is!"

"No, no way am I telling. Isn't there more decorating to do, Sakura?" Sasuke knew she was running out of people to guess, and she was getting very close to his love's name.

"It can wait," she stated, too caught up in her guessing game. "Well, I know it's not Naruto."

He started, just hearing his name brought such an array of emotions, he still wasn't able to contain them all.

Sakura noticed this. Her eyes widened. "It '_is_' Naruto?!"

Sasuke blushed a deep crimson, eyes looking down at his feet, trying to hide behind his bangs.

"What's Naruto?"

They both turned to see the blonde standing by the door, freshly fallen snow just starting to melt in his hair and on his jacket.

Sakura quickly stood. "Uh, nothing! We were just talking. Besides, you're late!"

The blonde chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know. I just got in the same routine as Kakashi-sensei. If he's always going to be so late, why should I be early, right?"

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously. '_How much did he hear?_'

His love's beautiful blue eyes looked at him, sparkling brightly. "Oh, yeah!" He reached into his pocket and tossed something to the raven-haired teen, still seated on the couch. "Here's you headband. Sorry it took so long to get it back to you, but I kept forgetting to grab it."

He nodded his thanks and tied it securely back to his head. His cheeks still felt warm and his heart pounded, being only a few feet away from the goof ball was really nerve wracking. "I've got to go," the Uchiha said, quickly standing and walking to the door.

"Awe, c'mon, Sasuke, I just got here!" the blonde whined. "I know you hate me and all, but we agreed to help Sakura today."

"You can handle the rest." '_And I don't hate you, quite the opposite_,' he thought, eyes glancing at his comrade, before he grabbed his coat and exited the house into the falling snow outside. He heard Naruto ask Sakura, just before he shut the door behind him, "Man, what was that about?"

He sighed. '_I trust you, Sakura. Don't let me down._' The raven-haired teen then began his walk home, heart heavy and aching.


	4. Christmas Mission

Chapter 3: Christmas Mission 

Jonin ninja, Kakashi Hatake, sighed as he watched his students battle. Snow was falling peacefully outside, and it was already after dark, but they were in a nice, warm, and well-lit building, specifically used for winter training. Sakura stood beside him as they witnessed the pitiful fight between Sasuke and Naruto.

Both boys had been going at it for quite sometime, but the jonin knew it should have been over long before. Something was wrong with the Uchiha survivor. Many times Kakashi observed Sasuke avoid a knockout blow against Naruto, and he had not used any big moves using his chakra nor his Sharingan eyes to help him evade the blonde's attacks. Time and time again, the boy would simply freeze up for a few moments, as if something would automatically stop his body from moving.

To say Kakashi wasn't worried would be a lie, though he never showed any emotion as he stopped the two, after they knocked each other down once more.

"That's enough," he said, walking up to them, Sakura running up to Sasuke as Naruto stood.

"C'mon, Kakashi-sensei," the blonde whined. "We're not done!"

"No," he responded, coolly, "it should have been done long ago, but one of you just didn't seem to have your heart on victory today." The jonin looked calmly at the raven hair. "Your battle would have dragged on forever."

Crossing his arms, Naruto said, "So what? I'm up for it! It isn't my fault if Sasuke isn't up to the challenge!"

At the sound of his name, the Uchiha blushed, eyes never locking with the blonde or his teacher as he stood.

"I don't think it's that he's not up to it, Naruto," Kakashi said, eyes still locked on the suddenly quiet ninja, "I think something is troubling our Sasuke."

Naruto growled. "He's sick, Master Kakashi!" He stood straight, as if this was some very important news that nobody knew, staring at his teammate, pointing at him. "Sasuke's been sick for a while, now. Every time I see him, his cheeks are flushed and he never wants to talk or even look at me—because I know the truth! Then he always leaves in such a hurry when I arrive, probably too scared that I'll tell everyone what's wrong with him. Well I've had enough, Sasuke!" The blonde's eyes shot daggers as he glared at Sasuke, the latter not even glancing at him. "Now that Master Kakashi knows, something is finally gonna be done about this sickness of yours. Right, Kakashi?"

The jonin chuckled. '_So that's what's wrong with him. He's not really sick, well, in a way he is, but this surely is something I cannot cure._' "Uh, we'll see, Naruto. For now, I think we should call it a day."

Naruto humphed. "Fine. Just don't blame me if his fever gets worse!" He turned on his heel and steadfastly exited the room, chin held high in a superior manner.

"So," Kakashi said, looking at the other two as soon as the blonde left, "you haven't told Naruto how you feel about him, huh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at his teacher, face now a vibrant red. He then glared at Sakura, who put her hands up as if to hold him back from any outburst.

"No, Sasuke," she said, a little nervously, "honestly, I didn't tell Master Kakashi anything! I haven't told anybody, just like I promised you a week ago! You know how observant Kakashi is!"

The raven-haired teen sighed, nodding and looking at the floor.

The older ninja sighed. "You know, Sasuke, keeping this little bit of information to yourself isn't going to help you. I saw how you fought today, and you were very… distracted, and that's something we can't have out on the field."

"I know," the Uchiha admitted.

"Then, you're going to have to tell Naruto how you feel about him."

"…No," came a quiet whisper.

"Listen, Sasuke," Sakura chimed in, "Kakashi-sensei is right. You should tell him. The way I understand it, it's better to know how another feels than to not know, right? How does the saying go? 'Better to have love, than lost, than to have never loved at all.'"

"You don't understand!" Sasuke snapped. "Fairytales, stories… not one of them holds the truth. They fail to mention the fear and the unimaginable pain that comes when thinking the person you love doesn't love you back. I've already decided never to tell him, for the sake of our current relationship… for the team."

"But what about you, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. "What about for the sake of your heart?"

"I'd…." He looked into his teacher's face, tears threatening to escape his dark eyes. "I'd rather go through life not knowing, than to live with a broken heart." The Uchiha sighed, looking away, trying his best to hold his tears at bay. They stood there for several minutes before the teen whispered, "I'm going home," and walked out of the room.

"Poor Sasuke," Sakura said, quietly.

"Indeed." In all his years of life, Kakashi had encountered many ninja battling with the same complicated emotion that the Uchiha teen was now dealing with. '_But the way he's dealing with it now, it'll do more to hurt the team than actually help_,' the jonin thought, sighing, looking at some holiday decorations, which had been scattered about the hall.

Then, an idea hit him like lightning. A smirk tugged at his lips beneath his mask as he looked over at the pink-haired ninja.

She looked at him, curiosity sparkling in her eyes. "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Want to help me get Naruto and Sasuke together?" he asked.

"Huh?" Her expression was that of, 'Get serious, Master.'

He chuckled. "Think of it, Sakura. Sasuke can't very well battle enemies in the condition he's in, and Naruto isn't helping the situation. Wouldn't it be a nice Christmas gift for Sasuke?"

The female ninja closed her eyes, fingers curling delicately around her chin in thought. "I don't know, Master. It's a very complicated situation. We know that Sasuke's feelings for Naruto run pretty deep, but… I just don't think Naruto feels the same way."

"I wouldn't say that," Kakashi told her, and she looked up at him with a questioning eye. "Didn't you notice how concerned our hyper-active friend was about Sasuke, when he made that little declaration of Sasuke being sick?"

Her eyes averted to the floor. "Hmm. I guess, but I would be just as worried, you know, but that's because…." Sakura's eyes lit up as realization hit her.

"It's because you care for Sasuke so much," her master finished for her.

She smiled. "Maybe you're right, but," her eyes looked straight at him as worry and excitement began to flow through her body, "how will you do it?"

Kakashi's smile grew. "Subtly."

Sasuke dodged another blow from the blonde-haired ninja, careful not to loose his footing. '_Focus! Focus!_' It was all the Uchiha was allowing himself to think; he had to pay attention to the battle at hand. He had to remind himself not to think of how seductively the other moved, swaying parts of his body this way and that; don't stare at those gorgeous eyes, so determined and piercing; '_just like in my dreams_.' The raven hair couldn't consider how soft his love's skin was every time he would land a punch, wishing he could touch him in another, softer way; '_I don't want to hurt you, you know…._' He could feel the lust slowly rising up inside him—

Pow! The Uchiha went flying backwards, skidding roughly in the cold snow. "Damn it," he cursed himself. This wasn't the first time today he let himself get distracted by Naruto. He couldn't help it, if only the blonde wasn't so friggin'… alluring, maybe the raven hair could focus better… a lot better.

'_I didn't even want to be here,_' Sasuke thought. After their last encounter a few days earlier, the raven-haired teen didn't even want to see Kakashi, let alone fight with Naruto again. He had been embarrassed enough in the training facility, going head to head with his love, and having his master watch and analyze his every move. Now, here he was, in the middle of the forest, ankle deep in snow, once again sparring with someone he couldn't handle hurting.

The Uchiha sighed as he slowly stood. '_Damn Sakura, why did I let her talk me into doing this?_' He knew the answer to that question, although he refused to admit it; he wanted to see Naruto again. Even if the raven hair couldn't truly be with the one he loved, he could at least be this close to him, even if they were fighting.

"What's the matter?" the focus of his thoughts taunted. "You too scared to come after me?" He crossed his arms and smirked. "Scaredy-cat."

Sasuke wiped the blood dripping down his chin, answering with his own smirk, "Not hardly… dunce." He quietly cursed himself, as the word had come out much more sharply than he intended.

Naruto glared and growled at the other teen, anger flashing within his blue orbs, quickly running toward him in a flurry of snow.

'_Please don't be mad, I didn't mean to hurt you._' The Uchiha just had enough time to block the attack, but the blonde kept striking, trying to find a weak point. He pushed the raven hair farther back under the branches.

No matter how much he loved the other, Sasuke couldn't allow him to win in a match against him, his pride refusing that particular outcome, nor would he hurt Naruto. His heart broke with every landed punch. In turn, his ego rejected the idea of letting the blonde win, just to end the bout between them.

Naruto threw his fist at the Uchiha, who was throwing a punch of his own. They caught each other's fists, not six inches apart, glaring and growling at one another.

'_Maybe_,' Sasuke's heart suggested, quieting his pride, '_maybe… just this once… Naruto can win. I don't think I can stand being this near to him much longer. I'm able to feel his skin, but for fleeting moments, and I can't control all of my feelings, yet._' The Uchiha teen stared deep into the blonde's defiant eyes. '_He should win this one._' He readied to release the other's fist, and pretend to slip, giving his love the chance he would need to claim victory.

"Stop, Naruto and Sasuke!" Master Kakashi called from the sidelines. "Don't move!"

The boys stayed motionless as their teacher and Sakura ran up to them. The girl's expression was something the Uchiha had a hard time deciphering. '_What's… up with her_,' he wondered.

Kakashi eyed the boys up, then looked above their heads for a few moments. "Yep," he concluded, a faint smile showing through his mask. "I'd say you two are right under it."

"Huh? Under what?" Naruto asked, loosening his grip on Sasuke's hand.

All the jonin did, however was point with his thumb above them.

Their eyes met with each other, indicating neither of the ninja teens knew what their master was talking about, until they looked up.

Sasuke's eyes got wide and his face flushed as he gazed upon a branch covered in small green leaves and red berries, tied to a tree limb with a red bow. '_Oh no…._'

"What's that?" The blonde ninja had his head cocked to one side, eyeing the plant curiously.

"It's…" the Uchiha whispered, "it's mistletoe."

"What!!" Naruto's face first paled, and then flushed a bright pink, dropping his hand covering the raven hair's fist. He looked at his teacher. "It's… a plant, right? Uh… the one where if you're caught under it… you…."

"Have to kiss the person you get caught with." Kakashi's smile seemed to be extremely wide; despite the fact Sasuke couldn't see it. "It's a Christmas tradition, you know, and we take tradition very seriously here in Konoha. So, get on with it!"

All they could do was stare at each other, both their faces flushed. '_What… in the world…._' Sasuke couldn't figure it out; how the hell did he get into this? Then, his eyes snapped over to Sakura, who was nervously fidgeting next to their sensei. '_She and Kakashi must have thought this up. No wonder Sakura was so adamant about me coming here today._' He felt like a complete idiot for not seeing a trick sooner, but his attention was soon turned to the blonde.

"But doesn't that rule only fall to different sex couples?" Naruto cried out, desperately to the jonin.

A stab of pain shot through the Uchiha, and he looked down at the snow. '_Naruto…._'

The older ninja chuckled. "No, Naruto, that 'rule' applies to everyone. There are no exceptions."

The blonde groaned, forgetting Sasuke was still holding his fist tightly. "C'mon, Sensei!"

"You'd rather not?" Kakashi asked it as if his student were crazy.

"Of course not! I mean, it's Sasuke for crying out loud!"

Another wave of pain coursed through his heart.

Their teacher sighed. "Very well, if that's how you feel." He quickly ran through several hand signs before slapping their still clasped hands.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi brought his hands away to reveal that Sasuke and Naruto now adorned something, which looked a lot like handcuffs; their wrists were bound together. However, the boys could not seem to break nor bind the material.

"What the hell, Kakashi!" Naruto screamed, after many attempts to free his wrist failed. "What's gotten into you?"

"Since you insist on breaking tradition," the jonin answered, calmly, "I had no choice but to place a bonding spell on you. Those cuffs will come off when you two share a kiss."

The blonde's eyes shot to Sasuke, who was staring at the cuffs, wishing they would just fall off. '_Why couldn't they mind their own business_,' he wondered. The raven hair's eyes widened, as a pair of soft lips touched his cheek. It was only for a short moment, but the Uchiha found himself too shocked to move, or to even react fast enough to return the favor the blonde had just given him.

"There!" Naruto cried, triumphantly. "We kissed, now take these things off!"

"No, Naruto," Kakashi explained. "You and Sasuke must '_share_' a kiss for the spell to be removed. In other words, you both have to agree to the kiss, then kiss each other on the lips; cheeks don't count!"

"Why not?"

The teacher's smile returned as he turned around. "Come on, Sakura, let's leave them to work this out." He placed a hand on her shoulder and began guiding her back into town.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of her eyes, seeming like she was apologizing to him before she was lead away.

Soon, the two were alone, the Uchiha teen still feeling great waves of pain as the blonde groaned.

"Damn it!" Naruto screamed, eyes staring at the bonding cuffs, looking as if to cut them with his glare.

The raven hair looked back at the snow sparkling in the dimming sunlight. '_'Damn it' is right_,' he thought. '_Why… why did they do this? Just from his reaction, Naruto doesn't…._' Sasuke could feel a lump form in his throat and he couldn't finish the thought. He looked up at the setting sun, wondering why it was so painful… and why the pain wouldn't go away.


	5. Mistletoe Madness

Chapter 4: Mistletoe Madness

The sun had set long ago, leaving Konoha dark and spooky. A light breeze would flutter by, stirring up some snow and making the outside decorations sway. The bitterness in the air caused many to remain indoors, including a pair of young ninja, trying to solve an extremely easy puzzle.

Sasuke sighed again as he watched the person he loved more than anyone try to cut through the pair of handcuffs connecting the two together, with a kunai knife. The other was only successful in just barely scratching the surface. They sat in the winter training building, a room almost never used, for neither wanted to be seen in this condition. The Uchiha looked sadly at the blonde, wondering how they could get out of this, with their dignities in tact.

"Damn it!" Naruto screamed once again, throwing down the knife and glaring at the cuffs. "Why won't these things come off?"

The raven hair couldn't help but smirk. "Because we haven't kissed," he whispered. '_Idiot._'

"There's '_got_' to be another way out of this!" The blonde looked at the floor, with the most pensive scowl he could muster.

Pain shot through the other teen, causing another lump to rise in his throat. '_Why?!_' Sasuke's mind kept screaming what his voice could not. '_Why don't you want to kiss me, Naruto? Am I that bad? Are you that repulsed by me? Do I make you want to vomit? Do you not find me attractive? What! Any girl would die to be where you are now, you idiot! Why won't you, just this once, take the easy way out and kiss me!_'

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, startling the raven hair from his thoughts. "You look like you wanna cry or something."

His eyes glanced at the blonde before he continued to stare at the floor. "I'm fine, it's nothing." '_Just once…._'

There was a sigh next to him. "I guess," the blonde whispered, "we have no choice, but to…."

Sasuke looked at him as he trailed off. His cheeks were flushed as he was looking at his feet, and the raven hair could feel his own cheeks warm as he asked, "Are you sure, Naruto? If you really don't want to, I'm sure Kakashi will remove the cuffs."

"Naw, it's all right, Sasuke." Naruto turned and smiled. "I never back down from a challenge! That's what I figure this is, right? It's a test for our trustworthiness in battle!"

The raven hair looked at him quizzically. "Huh?"

"You know!" The blonde winked. "In case of a trap! If this were to happen on the battlefield or something, we'd no doubt have to follow through. This is practice in case of such an incident."

Sasuke inwardly sighed. '_You are so dense, Naruto. This isn't about anything but us… well, me, but you, too._'

"So," the other continued, leaning closer to his friend, "you ready?"

Uchiha could feel his heart pound hard in his chest as he nodded and leaned closer as well, only a few centimeters separating them.

"H-how long do you think it should be," the blonde asked, cheeks flushing more.

"Long enough," came the quick reply. '_Hurry up!_'

The other nodded and closed his eyes, slowly bringing his lips to touch his friend's.

Sasuke's world exploded into color, even after his eyes drifted shut. '_His lips… are softer than I remember…._' He began to move his lips against his love's, who returned the action, causing the Uchiha to drown in so much pleasure, he nearly moaned. He reminded himself he had to keep in check, hands to yourself, tongue inside the mouth, '_no matter how bad I want to taste him, feel him… love him. Please,_'he pleaded inside himself,'_please let me love you, Naruto._'

They slowly parted, Sasuke thinking it had ended too soon. When he did open his eyes, he saw the blonde's eyes hooded and glazed over. His mouth was slightly open as he considered his friend.

The Uchiha smirked. "I think you liked it, Naruto," he whispered.

It took a moment for the blonde to realize his friend had said something to him. "Huh? I… liked…." He suddenly shook his head violently. "I did not, Sasuke!" His blue eyes glared at his friend, as he reached down and grabbed the cuffs, which had fallen off during the process, without either really noticing. Naruto stood and waved the thing in front of Sasuke's face. "I just agreed to do it to get these damn things off! Now that they are," he turned and walked over to a trash can, swiftly throwing them with the garbage, "I am going home! And tomorrow, Kakashi's gonna get it from me! I don't know what the hell he was trying to do, making me kiss my own teammate, and a guy at that! I'm not some kind of pervert like that jackass thinks I am! Damn it!" The blonde then quickly took off, leaving a very shocked and hurt Sasuke in his wake.

His dark eyes drifted to the floor, Naruto's words spilling much more blood than the proud ninja would have cared to admit. "So, I'm a pervert, huh, Naruto?" '_He truly doesn't… feel anything for me…._'

Pain poured over his entire body, seeming to make the Uchiha numb, as he walked home. He didn't even remember leaving the training building, and he couldn't feel the cold around him. The doorknob to his house wasn't even freezing, as it usually was that time of year.

The stupor remained, and his body seemed to be on autopilot as he did his evening routine, and getting ready for bed. As he lay in his bed, however, the numbness slowly disappeared, and an excruciating pain shot through his heart, causing Sasuke to curl up under the covers. '_Why does it hurt? Just because Naruto—_'

Another great wave of pain coursed through him. It took a moment for the Uchiha to notice his face felt cold, and when his fingers touched his cheek to make sure, he found them wet.

'_I'm… crying? Why would I…? Over him? I'm crying because…._' Sasuke closed his eyes. "Because Naruto doesn't love me," he said allowed, as if voicing the statement finalized its reality. He turned his face into his pillow and silently cried himself to sleep, dreams giving him no peace in misery.

"Where are they?" Sakura questioned as she looked around the street, waiting impatiently for her teammates.

The sun was bright, making Konoha shine, and many people walked about the streets that early afternoon. Kakashi stood next to his female student, more patient and composed, eye slowly drifting over the crowd.

"I can understand Naruto not being here on time, but Sasuke is always early!" '_Even Master Kakashi made it here before him! Something has to be wrong._' The pink-haired ninja shuddered, slightly. Worry began to creep into her heart. '_What if… something happened to them after we left?_'

"Something bothering you, Sakura?" her sensei asked, casually, gaze not leaving the mass of people.

"Maybe," she hesitated, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. "Maybe we did the wrong thing, Master."

"And why would that be?"

"Well, we left them cuffed together in the forest…. An enemy could have easily gotten to them, or… something worse." Another chill ran down her spine as she imagined Naruto biting off his own arm to break away from the spell. '_Gross!_'

The jonin chuckled. "Don't worry so much, Sakura. I'm sure they're just fine. Maybe the two of them are late for… other reasons."

Her sensei didn't elaborate on what those "other reasons" were, and he didn't have to. She glared at him from the corner of her eyes; '_he can be so perverted sometimes!_' Inner Sakura screamed, '_You know you want to imagine it, too!_'

Sakura continued looking through all of the people and finally spotted Sasuke, slowly making his way to them. "Hey, Sasuke!" she screamed, jumping up and down, waving her arms. "I can't believe how late you are!" the female ninja said, as he got closer. "I see you were able to get—" She stopped when the teen walked up to them.

His eyes were red and puffy, dried tear marks still on his cheeks, dark circles could easily be seen beneath tired, darker-than-normal eyes. Even the Uchiha's hair was somewhat of a mess; he looked like he had gotten out of bed only a few minutes before.

"Sasuke," Sakura asked, eyes full of concern, "what happened to you?"

His gaze shifted away from her, and she could see tears welling up in his eyes.

"Well," their master voiced, as he looked Sasuke over, carefully, "I can see the two of you got rid of the spell I put on you. How, exactly, did you do it?"

The female ninja glared at him. '_What a dirty, perverted shinobi!_'

Sasuke began to tremble, hands curling into fists, scowl contorting on his face. "How…?" he whispered, before he whirled around, orbs looking fiercely into his sensei's face. "We kissed!" He was practically shouting, and Sakura felt shocked, hoping she wouldn't have to hold him back from killing their master. She shuddered; with that look in his eyes, she couldn't say the raven-haired teen wouldn't attack.

"We fucking kissed!" he repeated, louder, causing some people to turn and look at the small group. "Then all that bastard did was complain and say he wasn't a pervert! Damn it, Kakashi, all you've done is made things worse! I '_told_' you…." Sasuke's voice grew softer as he looked away, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

'_He's crying?!_' The kunoichi was horrified.

"I told you I didn't want to tell him. I knew it would come to this. I told both of you… I didn't want to live the rest of my life with a broken heart." The teen fell to his knees, shoulders shaking, slightly.

Sakura joined him, placing a hand on his back, comfortingly. "Oh, Sasuke."

The jonin kneeled in front of the Uchiha survivor, sighing. "Sasuke, did Naruto-" Sasuke flinched at the sound of his name "-tell you he doesn't love you?"

"…His actions… spoke louder than any words could," the raven hair responded, slowly.

"But did he say, in those exact words, 'I don't love you'?"

He slowly shook his head. "No, he didn't."

"Well, then, how can you be absolutely sure? You've got to talk to him, Sasuke."

"No!" Sasuke shot his eyes to his master, tears starting to freeze on his cheeks. "I-I can't face him! I don't ever want to see him again!"

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. "Then, why did you come here today?"

His face flushed as he looked away. Sasuke gazed at the snow on the ground, remaining silent.

Their teacher also placed a comforting hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. "I know it's hard, Sasuke, but you have got to talk to him. You don't know how he feels, and I'm fairly sure he doesn't know how you feel about him. The two of you need to clear this up, but it must be on your own."

"He's right," Sakura agreed, looking into her friend's eyes when he turned to her. "You must talk with him. Who knows, it might turn into something positive." She smiled, trying to bring up his spirits; '_I hate seeing him so depressed._'

The Uchiha looked away again, eyes full of uncertainty.

The kunoichi grasped his hands with her own, locking gazes with him. "Even if it turns out bad, Sasuke, I will always be there for you. I promise."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment in awe, and then softly smiled. He held her hands in return, and whispered, "Thank you, Sakura."

Naruto walked the many streets of Konoha, trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't meet up with Kakashi and Sakura, despite his declaration the night before of giving his master a piece of his mind. He refused to even go see if Sasuke had bothered to show up, too. The blonde didn't have to go, he knew the Uchiha would be there, and he couldn't face him. Something was happening to Naruto, and he wasn't sure what.

'_What am I afraid of, anyway_,' he thought. '_It's not like I'm scared to get into a fight with him._' It was the mere thought of Sasuke's face that brought pain coursing through his heart. There was something about him, which stirred up countless emotions within the blonde, many he did not understand. '_I don't know what to do about it. Damn!_ _Why did Kakashi have to go and handcuff us together? This is all his fault!_'

He kicked a snowball in irritation, watching as it exploded on impact. For a moment, the ninja pretended it was his master's head. '_Serves him right!_'

Naruto continued to walk around in the sunlight, thoughts circling around, from the kiss he shared with the Uchiha, to finding a defenseless snowball to kick or stomp on, living out his morbid fantasies of beating up his sensei.

'_Those damn cuffs!_' He hated being stuck to his friend, especially because of the happenings as of late. The blonde was still holding a grudge from a few days before, when he finally told the team that he believed Sasuke to be sick. What else could it have been? It was the only explanation he could come up with for his friend's strange behavior over the past weeks. '_And Kakashi acted like it was nothing! Big jerk!_'

The blonde was not happy at all to be told to kiss his fellow ninja, either. He didn't feel like catching whatever it was the other teen had. In the end, however, Naruto gave in, and decided just to kiss and get it over with. '_That had been the plan, anyway…._'

When their lips locked, the blonde found his body's reaction was… odd. A warm feeling spread throughout him, and all of his thoughts seemed to stop, except one stray notion; '_I like his lips_.' At first, when Sasuke began moving his lips, Naruto believed it to be for a little extra effort to get the bonding spell removed, but he couldn't believe the amount of pleasure it brought him a moment later. There was something about the Uchiha teen that made the blonde feel… warm, comforted… loved?

'_No!_' Naruto thought, shaking his head. '_I don't love Sasuke! I… I couldn't._'

He sighed, irritated at this running around in circles. '_Is this how Sakura feels when she sees that pretty boy? Does she get this tingly feeling whenever she thinks of his face, or even his name? Does her heart beat fast when she's near him, so fast it feels as though it might explode, or burst from her chest?_'

"Argh!" the blonde cried out, grasping his head. "I've got to get my mind off of him!"

"Get your mind off of who?"

Naruto looked up at the familiar voice, and was never happier in his life to see his old teacher, Iruka, standing before him. "Iruka-sensei!" he cried, glad for the distraction. The blonde quickly wrapped his arms around his good friend, whom he hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Okay, Naruto," Iruka chuckled, pulling his former student back. "I've missed you, too. Who was it you were talking about just now? Are you mad at someone?"

'_Why did he have to ask that!_' The blonde looked away. "It's no one, Iruka-sensei."

"Oh, I see. Something within your cell, right?"

"I guess," he grumbled.

"Well, let's go, Naruto. I'll take you for some ramen and we can talk about it, all right?" A bright smile covered his old teacher's face.

The young ninja placed his hands into his pockets, so he wouldn't fidget in front of his good friend. "I… don't really want to talk about it."

"Come on, Naruto!" Iruka put an arm around his shoulders and began walking toward their favorite ramen stand. "I haven't seen you in forever and you don't want to talk to me?"

"It's not that, Iruka-sensei, and you know it," Naruto said, scowling at his friend, allowing him to take the blonde to get something to eat.

"Besides, it will be better if you talked about it," the schoolteacher whispered.

"Sure, Sensei," he responded, sarcastically.

The Ichiraku Noodle Bar wasn't very busy that afternoon, but it was certainly decked out for the holidays. The outside and inside was strung up with twinkling, multicolored lights, little decorations of sleighs and reindeer were scattered about the place, and a Christmas tree sat comfortably in one corner, lights lit, a bright star shining at the top, and a few presents beneath its branches.

The two ninja sat at their usual spots and began eating the ramen served to them. During most of the meal, the blonde was quiet, trying to figure out exactly how he was going to avoid his mentor's prying questions. '_I could use a dopple ganger, but he'd notice. Maybe a substitution technique, but those don't hold images for very long._'

"Now, Naruto," Iruka said, setting down his empty bowl and looking at the teen, "about this problem of yours—"

"Uh, I gotta use the bathroom!" '_Perfect!_' Naruto thought as he stood.

"Sit, Naruto." The chunin's words were stern, and the blonde knew better than to go against them, so he sat back down.

'_I'm so not looking forward to this_,' he groaned.

"What's going on with your cell, Naruto? I've heard that Kakashi-sensei took cell 7 off the active list for the holiday season, saying it was some kind of internal, personal problem. What's wrong?"

Naruto looked at his friend. '_That would explain why we haven't had any missions lately._' "It's…."

"What," the older ninja encouraged.

The teen growled. "It's all Sasuke's fault!" he blurted out.

"Huh? Sasuke?"

"That loser," he went on, "he's sick and nobody's doing a damn thing about it! It feels as though I'm the only one worried about this! Sakura doesn't seem to care much, and when I told Master Kakashi, all he did was send us home! I don't understand why we're being encouraged to ignore it, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled. "You do sound pretty worried." He raised a warm cup of sake to his lips; taking little sips here and there.

"It seems like I'm the only who is!"

"What do you think he has, Naruto?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's contagious!"

"How about his symptoms?"

"His face is always flushed and he never looks me in the eye! He's scared because I've known about it longer than the others. He's suddenly very quiet, and he just acts weird!"

"Let me guess," the chunin mused, "he doesn't like being near you, and when you two battle, he goes to great lengths to make sure you don't get hurt… too much, anyway." He sipped his sake.

Naruto's shocked eyes looked at his friend. "Y-yeah! How did you know?"

He chuckled. "It sounds like Sasuke is sick all right. However, this sickness isn't something that's easy to cure."

"What! What is it, Iruka-sensei! There's gotta be something— Is it contagious?"

Another chuckle. "It can be very contagious. It's…."

The blonde leaned closer to his master, just as he had done with the Uchiha the night before…. "What?"

"Love sickness!" Another sip.

"Love sickness?" '_Why do I feel as though everyone else found this out already, even if I don't understand it?_' "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Naruto, that it sounds like Sasuke Uchiha is in love… with you."

All the younger ninja could do was stare, dumbfounded, at his friend. He struggled to get his voice to work. "S-Sasuke… in-in love… with me?" He shook his head. "No way, that's impossible, Iruka-sensei! Sasuke has loathed me since the day we met!"

"Well, then let's look at you." Iruka set his cup down and looked at his former student. "How do you feel about Sasuke?"

Naruto stared at the table, pondering the question. '_How… do I feel…?_' "I'm… I'm not sure." '_Ever since the kiss last night, my mind's been a jumble of what had happened._'

"All right, we'll start slow. When you hear his name, how do you feel?"

He thought hard, saying the name once in his head, '_Sasuke_.' As the emotions came to him, the blonde let them flow through his body, so he could understand them better, learn what they were. "I feel… warm. My… my heart races and I… I'm… nervous, I guess."

The chunin nodded. "Good, and when you see his face?"

The blonde closed his eyes and pictured the Uchiha in his mind, his heart pounding madly. "The feelings from before increase."

"Kissing him?" It was a small whisper from his old master, and it startled Naruto.

His eyes whipped open, and shot to the other, who was smiling at him. "Who told you we kissed?" he asked in a venomous whisper.

Iruka chuckled, again. "The whole classroom saw it, Naruto. It's probably been forgotten by now."

'_Oh, that kiss._' The younger ninja sighed in relief.

"Why? Did you two kiss more recently?"

Naruto flinched, glaring at Iruka. "N-no, of course we haven't, Iruka-sensei!"

"Okay, okay." He put his hands up, defensively. "What do you remember from that first kiss, anyway?"

The truth was, Naruto couldn't remember much of the first, accidental kiss he shared with Sasuke, the result of trying to forget it over the past few years; '_but he'll want an answer_.' So, he lied, talking about the incident from the night before. "I remember… how soft his lips were… and…." His could feel the heat rise to his face. "I… I liked them. It was such a massive experience! It felt like my heart would explode, it was beating so fast! There… was just so much going on inside me, Iruka-sensei, I don't think I could ever explain it all."

The teacher nodded. "Are you sure you haven't kissed more recently?"

"Yes, Iruka, I'm sure!"

He shrugged. "Well, it sounds to me like you're in love with Sasuke." He reached down and grabbed his cup again. "But that's just my opinion."

Naruto shook his head. "But I don't understand! How could this have happened!"

"That's one of the great mysteries of life, Naruto. Love is something nobody truly understands. Even when they think they do, love has a nasty way of proving them wrong."

The blonde sat back, trying to take all the information in, which was never his strongest point. '_I'm in love with Sasuke, huh? Well, I guess it makes sense._' As soon as he admitted it to himself, the mixed up and un-understandable feelings suddenly fit into place. For the most part, he felt at peace, except for one little thing….

"Can this feeling go away?" he asked Iruka.

The chunin laughed. "Only if you turn extremely bitter and cold, or die and start life over again. Love of this caliber is pretty hard to just forget."

Naruto nodded and folded his arms on the table, resting his head there. '_There's no way to change this feeling, fine. I can handle this. One thing has to be done, though._' A plan slowly started to form in his mind. He grinned as he stood. "Thanks for the ramen, Iruka-sensei," he said. "And thanks for the other stuff, too."

"No problem, Naruto, but where are you going?"

The teen's grin turned into an all out smile. "I'm going to get some mistletoe." He turned and left the bar, heading for Sakura's house. '_I've got to put this plan into action!_' The blonde looked at the setting sun. '_By this time tomorrow, Sasuke, you'll be mine!_' He took off running into the Konoha streets.

Iruka grinned as he watched his former student leave.

"Thanks for the help," came a voice from behind him.

"No problem, Kakashi-sensei." He turned to look at the jonin, standing silently in the corner. "Anything to help cell 7, and to end a high-level mission."

"It's not quite over yet," commented the older ninja, stepping from the shadows and standing beside Iruka. "In any case, your part of the mission is done." He looked at the chunin with a smile. "The least I could do is walk you home."

A blush crossed the younger shinobi's cheeks. "Uh, well, I guess… you could." He paid for the food and walked away with the jonin by his side.

"What do you think Naurto has planned for Sasuke?" Iruka asked, after a few minutes of silence passed between them.

"No doubt it's something sneaky," Kakashi replied. "He is the number one prankster, after all."

The chunin chuckled. "Oh yeah. I still remember all the pranks he pulled back at the Academy. He would get into so much trouble."

"I'm sure he welcomed the attention." The jonin's voice was soft, and the statement reminded Iruka that he was no different from the blonde knucklehead when he had been a child.

A small smile came to Iruka's lips. "…I welcomed it, too." He could feel the questioning gaze from the older shinobi bore into him like a blade, but he didn't elaborate. The chunin was kind of enjoying himself; he had just confused one of the best ninja in Konoha, and another chuckle escaped him.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei!"

Both shinobi stopped to see Sakura running up to them. Her face held a slight blush and she smiled brightly at them, eyes gleaming in the vanishing sunlight.

"What is it, Sakura?" her teacher asked.

Her grin widened. "I just wanted to let you know that if you go any farther, you two will be breaking a Christmas tradition." She pointed above them.

Iruka looked up to see mistletoe hanging from the power lines right above their heads. He could feel his face burn, as he glanced at the jonin beside him.

Kakashi seemed to be considering the plant, and stared at it a while.

"We do take tradition very seriously here in Konoha, after all," Sakura said, smirking at her sensei.

The jonin glanced at her, before laughing. "I guess you're right, Sakura!" He turned to the chunin, and asked, "Is it okay with you, Iruka-sensei?"

His face felt very warm, as he looked at the older shinobi, and he found, gazing into Kakashi's visible eye, he couldn't say no. "Uh, why not? I guess if it's tradition."

The jonin smiled. "Good, then." He turned to his student. "Thanks for pointing that out to us, Sakura. We can handle it from here."

The hurt look that crossed her face was cute, Iruka thought, before she scowled, turned on her heel, and stomped away, talking to herself. "Not fair! I get it all set up and I can't even watch! What a load! I even missed the perfect opportunity to see Kakashi's face!"

They watched her leave, smiling at her rant.

"I think," Iruka pondered, "she wanted to be caught with you, Kakashi-sensei."

"Could be," he said with a sigh, then turned to the chunin. "Now, we have to continue the tradition, Iruka."

His face flushed, again, and he nodded, stepping close to the jonin a little nervously.

"Close your eyes," Kakashi whispered, and Iruka complied, closing his lids, shutting out the world around them.

After a moment, warm lips touched his own, and he gasped at the feeling. Iruka opened his mouth, slightly, and a wet tongue was quick to enter, the chunin allowing the older shinobi to explore his mouth.

A hand snaked around to the back of his neck, as the tongue delved deeper, playing with Iruka's own. The younger ninja placed a hand on the other's face, surprised to feel very soft skin beneath his touch. He reached up and buried his fingers into Kakashi's sliver mane, pulling him closer, as the kiss continued.

It felt as though it was some time later when the jonin removed his tongue and lips from Iruka's. The chunin took his time in opening his eyes, and he lightly panted, cheeks flushed, hand dropping to rest against the other's chest.

When Iruka did finally reveal his eyes, Kakashi had his mask back in place, and was looking kindly at him.

"Iruka," the jonin asked, "I wonder if maybe you could join me for lunch tomorrow?"

It took a while for him to answer, as his mind didn't want to focus anymore. He smiled, and said, "That sounds great. I usually eat with Naruto on Christmas Eve, but seeing as he'll probably be busy with Sasuke…."

Kakashi smiled. "Good. Now, I'll finish taking you home, like I promised."

The older shinobi grabbed the chunin's hand. '_At least, I hope Naruto's busy with Sasuke,_' Iruka thought, as they walked away into the darkness.


	6. Under the Mistletoe

Disclaimer

This chapter has a steamy sex scene. Just FYI, so I don't get in trouble for not warning you. Ye have been warned!

Back Off!!

Chapter 5: Under the Mistletoe…

Sasuke walked down the dark path, as snow came fluttering down from the sky. Only a few lights worked on this night, but he knew his way. He was heading toward a small park, not too far from the cliff, which held the faces of the great Hokage from the past. It was a place he had visited quite often while growing up, and the Uchiha had always enjoyed his visits, but now, he only wished he could go home.

Earlier that day, Sakura had told the teen about a meeting with Naruto. She said that the blonde had told her to tell Sasuke to go to a certain area of the park, and they'd "settle things between them." He didn't know exactly what it meant, but the raven hair knew he had to go, whether or not he liked it. Naruto and himself needed to talk, but even he was at a loss of what to say to him. Sasuke didn't completely feel it necessary to blurt out, "I love you," to the blonde; his heart convulsed in pain just thinking about it.

Yet he continued forward, feeling snowflakes melt, as they would fall on his face.

'_It is Christmas Eve, after all_,' the Uchiha thought. '_We should at least make up for the holidays_,' not that he cared much. Christmas had lost its magical, wondrous feeling, ever since his family had been killed. Ever since that day, Sasuke saw the holidays as a time to train, a time to work even harder to get the strength he would need to defeat his brother. The past few Christmases were lonely, dark, and tedious, even after cell 7 had been formed. The rest of his team would always have some kind of get together with other friends and family, and the Uchiha would always lie, saying he had plans, too. However, on every Christmas, the cold hand of loneliness grasped him, and he'd sit in his empty house, remembering back to his younger days, when he was with his family.

Sasuke sighed, slowing his pace. '_How do I know… that this will turn out well? I… don't want this season to become another painful memory._'

'_That's the risk you'll have to take_,' his conscious told him, sounding a lot like Kakashi.

A smirk appeared on the Uchiha's face, despite himself. '_The guy is really starting to rub off on me._'

He rounded a corner and stopped. There was a bench sitting beneath a few big trees, where the view of the cliff was fantastic. Leaning against one of the trees was Naruto, arms crossed for warmth, and his eyes were looking at Sasuke in awe, as if something about the teen astonished him.

The Uchiha could feel his cheeks burn. '_It looks like he wants to kiss me…._' "What are you looking at, dunce?" he asked, a little more sharply than he intended.

The blonde blinked, then chuckled, scratching his neck, nervously. "Uh, nothing, Sasuke! You're… a little late, that's all!"

He looked at the snow beneath his feet. "I wasn't sure I wanted to come," the raven hair whispered.

An awkward silence fell between them, and Sasuke could practically hear the snow as it made contact with the ground. He could feel his legs ach, as if staying there physically hurt them. '_I want to leave,_'he thought.'_If you have nothing to say, Naruto, I'm going to leave._' The Uchiha was about to turn and voice his thoughts, but the blonde opened his mouth.

"Hey, Sasuke? You… wanna sit down?" The blonde indicated the bench overlooking the cliff, freshly brushed of snow.

He said nothing as Sasuke made his way over to the bench, carefully sitting, the blonde setting himself beside the raven hair. '_Too close…._'

"Umm," Naruto said, after a few minutes of staring into space, "look, Sasuke, I'm… sorry about the other night."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at his love with a shocked expression. '_He's… apologizing…?_' "What for?"

The blonde leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and staring intently on the beautiful scenery before them. "For… acting the way I did the other night. I shouldn't have taken my frustration on Kakashi out on you. There was a lot of… new and mixed up things happening inside me and… I didn't really know how to handle it. But it wasn't your fault, so," he turned and looked at the Uchiha, small smile on his face, "I'm sorry, okay?"

All the raven-haired teen could do was stare at his friend. '_Feelings? What feelings? Could he feel…?_' He leaned forward to look into Naruto's blazing blue eyes. "What do you mean, Naruto?" he asked. "What… kind of feelings are you talking about?"

The other's grin widened. "The good kind, Sasuke!"

Sasuke sat back, still not understanding his love. "What are you trying to say? Do you…." He looked away, heat once again rising to his cheeks. "Do you… feel something… for me?"

Naruto chuckled. "Why? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

The Uchiha started, looking sharply away, scowl on his face. "No! Why would I try to say anything like that?" '_If all he's going to do is fool around, then I'm leaving!_' Sasuke put a hand on the bench, preparing to take off into the falling snow as fast as possible, when something warm covered it. He looked down to see Naruto's own hand grasping his. Dark eyes rose to look questioningly at the other teen, who was smiling.

"Hey, now," he said, softly, "don't try to leave, Sasuke. If you do, you'll break the tradition and Kakashi will be all over us again!"

He blinked. "Tradition…?"

Naruto pointed upward, and Sasuke's eyes followed, finding a mistletoe branch hanging peacefully above them. His face blushed even more as he looked back at the blonde.

"Not that I wouldn't want to be cuffed to you again," he added, "it's just a pain only being able to use one hand!" The blonde tightened his grip on his teammate's hand and pulled him closer. "Now what do you say if we continue a Christmas tradition?"

Their lips were only centimeters apart, and Sasuke's heart was pounding wildly in his chest. '_His hand… is so warm, and his eyes…. They're… so beautiful…._' "How can I… say no to you, Naruto?" He moved forward a bit and captured the blonde's lips.

It was like before, only better. Sasuke's body tingled as Naruto snaked an arm around him, holding them close, fingers twining around each other, and he drowned in the wonderful sensations it brought him. '_I want… more…._' Shyly, the Uchiha licked the other's lips, asking, hoping, to enter that glorious mouth.

After a small chuckle, his call was answered as the blonde opened his mouth to Sasuke's tongue. He delved into the blonde's mouth, fighting with his tongue and digging into every crevice, memorizing every tooth, the silkiness of his love's delicious entrance….

Sasuke's body began to feel very warm, and a certain something was starting to stir at the pleasure it brought. '_Please don't let this be a dream_,' he thought, remembering many nights past.

Slowly, they parted, both slightly panting, arms wrapped around each other, fingers still entwined. The raven-haired teen looked into Naruto's eyes, hearing the words as they escaped his mouth.

"I love you." At first, he hadn't realized it was himself speaking, but once he heard those words, Sasuke knew it was the right thing to say. The blonde needed to be told, and being direct would be the only way to do it. The Uchiha released the other's hand and wrapped his arm around his waist, holding his love tightly. "I have felt like this for so long, Naruto," he went on, feeling his heart lift, as if something heavy had been taken off it. "It's been so hard, keeping this feeling bottled up inside. I'm sorry if I worried you, but I didn't know…."

"If I felt the same way?" Naruto finished, tightening his hold on Sasuke before pulling back, so they could look at each other. "I think I understand, Sasuke. You didn't want to tell anyone for the good of the team. But I think this will help strengthen our teamwork, and make us much stronger." He smiled brightly. "Now, you know how I feel, too!" The blonde leaned forward and captured Sasuke in another breathless kiss.

'_He's so good_,' the Uchiha thought. '_I wouldn't mind staying like this all night, but not here._' He broke the kiss and whispered, "We should go somewhere else, Naruto."

"Sure, Sasuke." The blonde stood and took the raven-haired teen's hand, raising him to his feet. "Let's go to my place. I've got some turkey ramen for Christmas. I know it's not the same as a real turkey dinner, but it's still pretty good!"

He smiled. "Sounds nice."

They walked down the path and entered into the streets of Konoha, fingers entwined around the others, both smiling and enjoying the winter air. By the time they reached Naruto's apartment, the snow had stopped, and the blonde quickly opened the door and turned on the lights, eager for a meal.

Sasuke had to stop as he shut the door. Sure, the place was still a little messy, piles of books and scrolls scattered here and there, and there were posters still plastered to the walls, but the blonde had hung a string of white lights and garland all around the small abode. A fresh pine scent hit his nose, and the Uchiha saw a fresh pine tree, decorated with multicolored lights, ornaments, and tinsel, with a star at the top, sitting peacefully in a corner by his bed. A few presents even sat beneath the tree, though he wondered if they were actual gifts or just decoration.

He took off his coat, eyes still darting around as he sat at the table, Naruto already placing some steaming ramen and a cup of cocoa in front of him. To the Uchiha's surprise, the blonde ninja actually sat beside him. He must have had a funny look on his face, because the other turned to him.

"Are you okay with me sitting here, Sasuke?" the blonde-haired teen asked, mouth full of ramen.

He smiled. "Yeah, it's okay, I'm just… not used to all the closeness yet." The Uchiha teen knew it would take some getting used to, he didn't have much of anybody to be close to like this, especially around the holidays, ever since his clan was killed. '_Not anymore,_' he thought, eating his ramen. '_That ends this year. I have Naruto beside me, now. I'll never be alone again._'

After they finished a quiet meal, Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed looking at the tree, watching the lights twinkle, making the tinsel shine brilliant colors. The blonde soon joined him, staring out the window.

"It," the Uchiha said, quietly, "must have been lonely, Naruto. Celebrating Christmas by yourself for all those years."

Naruto looked at him, then smirked. "It wasn't that bad. Iruka-sensei would usually come over and share a meal with me." His eyes turned to the window again. "But I know what you mean. It was hard to see all the families gathering together every year, and to know I couldn't have it…. I'm sure it was harder on you, though. I mean, after… what happened with your clan, and all."

Sasuke's eyes dropped to the floor, a twinge of sadness flowing through him. "Yeah, it was. To have family for so many years, and then to have it taken away, so suddenly…." He trailed off, not really wanting to talk about it. The Uchiha missed his family, but to sulk about the loss wasn't how he did things… not anymore.

"But that's all in the past!" the blonde said, smiling, turning to the raven-haired teen, wrapping his arms around him. "We have each other, now, Sasuke! How about we," a blush crept onto his face, "make this Christmas one to remember?" He leaned forward and placed his lips on Sasuke's.

The Uchiha kissed back, intent on taking the blonde up on his offer, wrapping his arms around him in turn, one hand gliding over Naruto's shirt, wanting to rip it off. His face warmed, and his member stirred once again, shivering in anticipation of what was to come.

"Are you cold?" the blonde breathlessly asked, responding to Sasuke's shiver.

The raven hair shook his head, smirking. "Quite the opposite, Naruto."

The other smirked, as well. "Then, let's get this shirt off you, Sasuke." His hands went to the Uchiha teen's pants and pulled up, quickly discarding the shirt and ran his hands over his bare chest.

Sasuke placed his own hands on Naruto's, shuddering. "Your hands… are really cold. I think you need to be warmed up." He removed his love's shirt and held him close, kissing passionately, hands roaming the wide expanse of the blonde's back.

Slowly, one of his love's hands snaked its way down to the top of his pants, gently gliding over the Uchiha's sensitive parts.

Sasuke gasped, breaking away from the blonde's mouth, and sitting back, letting out a small moan.

Naruto smiled, applying more pressure, nearly causing the raven hair to cry out. At the distraction, he leaned down and captured a nipple in his mouth.

The Uchiha's breath caught. '_That… feels so good._' An arm wrapped around the blonde's head to keep him there, as he sucked, licked, and lightly nibbled on the sensitive flesh. He felt hands begin to undo his pants, and he could feel his heart speed up once again.

The blonde moved to the other nipple, hands now working on removing the cloth surrounding the raven hair's skin.

'_He's… trying to…._' Sasuke couldn't think straight, not with the blonde's expert mouth suckling him. '_I… won't be… shown up!_' He placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and pushed him back, pinning him to the bed, straddling his waist. His eyes were wide and surprised, but soon softened as the Uchiha leaned down to kiss him gently. He trailed kisses down his succulent neck, loving the taste of the blonde's skin. '_It's so sweet…._' Sasuke ran his tongue down the blonde's chest, licking his lips as he came to the hem of his love's pants. He began to unzip them, gently pulling them off and tossing the useless clothing to the side. His eyes looked at the bulge in his love's boxers and smirked, hands reaching out to pull that covering down as well.

Sasuke could feel the blonde watching him, so he went as slow as possible, pulling the boxers down just a little, and kissed the small patch of hair, which now shown on his body. He moved them a little more, once again kissing what he exposed. When he did come to uncovering Naruto's manhood, he easily slipped off the boxers quickly, ignoring the heated flesh, as it stood erect.

A small growl came from the blonde and he sat up, clutching the Uchiha's wrists. "That's not fair, Sasuke," he whispered. "Me being naked, while you remain half-dressed! You're the one who's hot here!"

Sasuke chuckled. "True, Naruto, but you seem to have a hold on me. I can't do anything about it."

The blonde kissed the Uchiha before releasing him, then smiled and laid back down, watching as the raven-haired teen stood and shed the rest of his clothing.

Now naked, Sasuke looked back at the blonde ninja, cheeks feeling extremely warm, a strong wave of embarrassment taking hold of his heart. '_Naruto is so… gorgeous._' His eyes gazed over his nude love and admired how tan his skin was, despite it being winter, and his muscles were toned, making the Uchiha feel slightly scrawny. He looked away, modestly.

A hand grasped his own. He looked down into his love's eyes, which were smiling, brightly.

"You're beautiful, Sasuke! Don't you think any different!" He pulled the Uchiha to him, and he fell onto the bed, Naruto quickly wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist.

"What are you—"

The blonde quieted him with another kiss. "I don't want you to get away, you know!"

Sasuke smirked at his love. '_He may regret that choice._' He reached up and removed their headbands, causing confusion to swirl in those pretty blue eyes. "You don't sleep with this on, do you?"

The blonde shook his head as the Uchiha placed them beside the bed, then leaned down for another breathless kiss. He slowly rubbed his body against Naruto's, grinding their hips together, causing moans to escape from his mouth. The blonde groaned at one hard thrust the raven hair caused, moving his hips up as well.

"More, Sasuke," he pleaded. "I need… more."

The Uchiha stopped and looked at the teen below him. "Are… are you sure, Naruto?"

The blonde groaned, nodding as he repositioned his hips.

Sasuke never broke eye contact with the person he loved, although the other clenched his eyes shut as the raven hair placed his manhood at the blonde's entrance. Slowly, slowly, the Uchiha entered his body.

Naruto gasped, and he stopped, hearing the pain tinged in his voice. The blonde whipped his eyes open, staring into the Uchiha's dark orbs. "What are you doing, Sasuke?" he asked, harshly.

"I-I don't want to hurt you, Naruto," the raven hair answered, pulling out a little, "not like this."

The blonde growled, grabbing his love's head, bringing their lips close together. "You won't hurt me! Continue or I'll change the situation around!" His lips slammed into the Uchiha's, as he tightened his grip around his waist, thrusting his hips forward, burying the raven hair deep within him.

Sasuke cried out in pleasure, the sound immediately being swallowed by his partner. '_He's… so hot… and tight!_' He groaned and, after a few moments of letting the blonde adjust, the Uchiha began thrusting inside the teen beneath him, who was moaning and tossing his head.

"Uhnn…. Faster, Sasuke!" the blonde groaned, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders.

Happy to comply, the raven-haired teen quickened his pace, closing his eyes and resting his head on his love's shoulder. '_You're so tight, Naruto!_' He could feel sweat begin to dot his forehead, and the blonde began sucking on his neck, enhancing the pleasure immensely. He moaned loudly, thrusting even faster, Naruto meeting his hips with every thrust.

The blonde began moaning on the Uchiha's neck, pumping his hips as fast and as hard as he could, sending great waves of pleasure to course through him. Suddenly, Naruto's body became rigid as he came, groaning loudly and biting down on Sasuke's shoulder, sucking on the blood he drew.

Sasuke cried out, the pain mixed with unimaginable pleasure flowing through his body caused his own release, as colors danced before his eyes. He pumped a few more times, making sure to get every last drop deep inside his lover.

He fell on top of Naruto, panting and enjoying the euphoria that came to him. The warm body beneath him shifted, slightly, and a voice whispered in his ear, "Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

The Uchiha smiled. "Merry Christmas, Naruto," he replied, quickly falling into a deep sleep, in the arms of the person he loved.

The sun shone brightly in his eyes, and he groaned, not ready to wake up for the day, and turned toward the warmth next to him. His arms curled around the still sleeping ninja beside him and he tried to fall back asleep, but Sasuke found it a feudal attempt, as his body no longer seemed to be tired. Instead, he opened his eyes and watched as Naruto slept, snoring quietly away, mumbling in his sleep.

He smiled. The Uchiha found him… cute, as he lied there. '_Hn, I'm thinking like Sakura,_' he thought, as the blonde opened his eyes, turning sleepy blue orbs at him.

"Did I wake you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, tightening his grip on the blonde.

The other ninja yawned. "No, Sasuke, I just wanted to watch you sleep, but it looks like you beat me to it!" He stretched, flinching in pain.

Dark eyes looked at him in concern. "Did I hurt you?"

Naruto chuckled. "I'm just sore, nothing to worry about…." His eyes turned back to the Uchiha. "Loser."

Sasuke smiled. "Well, that's what you get for not getting stretched out before hand, dunce!" Their words held no hate, only love as they picked on each other. "But," he continued, placing a hand on the blonde's cheek, "I guess you're _my_ dunce, now."

The blonde's smile widened. "Hell yeah I am! Just like you're _my_ loser!" He wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and held him close. He kissed the bite-mark he made the night before. "This mark is proof of it, Sasuke. You're mine forever."

"Then, maybe I should do the same to you during our next night, so I have proof that you're mine as well."

Another chuckle. "Sure, if you want."

They cuddled for several moments, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies, and being together, before the blonde suggested they get up. It was Christmas Day, and they had agreed to have lunch over at Sakura's house, along with Kakashi and Iruka.

The two dressed, and Sasuke noted to make sure they were in a larger and more comfortable bed for their next 'romp', feeling a slight kink in his back. They left Naruto's apartment, walking toward the Haruno house, side by side. The blonde ninja held out his hand to the Uchiha, and he smiled, taking the offering, their fingers folding together.

Sasuke couldn't seem to get rid of the smile on his face, his heart felt so full, and he was just so damn happy. He looked over to Naruto. '_Never again will I ever be lonely,_' he thought, '_not as long as I have Naruto by my side. We'll protect each other, and I will gladly give my life for him, not that I haven't in the past. I will love you forever, Naruto._' He walked closer to the blonde-haired ninja, watching as a single snowflake fell from the sky. '_I will forever love the snow, too._'


	7. Love Blooms

Epilogue: …Love Blooms

I'm in love! I never thought it would feel like this! The feeling is so wonderful, so joyous… I can't even describe it all! At first, I wasn't even sure what it was, let alone how to deal with it. It was odd, and I didn't expect it to be like this. Sure, I've thought about love sometimes… well, a lot of times. I used to think love was something felt between two people, something instant, whether the people knew each other over many years, or just met. I was really wrong, though.

The love I have runs very deep, and it happened very gradually, without either of us knowing what was happening… until a month or so ago, that is. At first, I didn't even want to believe it, but a good friend of mine helped me to understand exactly what was happening to me. I accepted the feeling as naturally as possible, with who it was I found out I was in love with and all.

In all honesty, I don't mind gays, not only because I happen to be one, but also I know a few ninja in my village who are gay, Lee Rock and Might Gai, for example. I mean, they've gotta be! I've seen the way they act around each other, despite the fact that Lee keeps declaring his undying love for Sakura. But I'm kind of diverting from the real issue here. Being gay or straight, it doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, if the people are in love, who has the right to tell them otherwise?

The thing is, I probably never would have found out about this feeling until it was too late, if not for my teacher, jonin ninja Kakashi Hatake. He actually intervened and placed a bonding spell on us! Our hands were cuffed together, and the only way to break the spell was to kiss! Personally, I think Kakashi wanted to be there when the event took place; he can be such a pervert!

Anyway, it was after that forced kiss I realized there was something I felt for a teammate I've known for years. As I said, I had a hard time believing it, at first, but Iruka-sensei helped me to realize my true feelings, and I took off from there. After that, I had my first moment of true love.

I was waiting for him in the park. I had set up some mistletoe for later, and was quite excited, even for Christmas Eve. The clouds covering the sun made it feel late, since the sun went down so early, anyway, and some of the lights for the path were out. Snow had started to fall again, and I was starting to wonder if he was even going to show up. Then, he stepped from the darkness.

It was the snow; it had to be! It fell gracefully around his beautiful face, making his eyes shine and skin glow. I was awe struck, and I couldn't stop staring at him! My heart was pounding, telling me to pounce him right there, but his voice called me from my stupor, even if he did call me a dunce again.

We call each other names, even now. Our words are never hurtful, and I think we do it just to pick and keep others guessing if we're together or not. Neither of us cares if other people know, it doesn't matter. If someone has a problem, it's their fault, not ours. No matter what people think we will still be together. Our love is strong; it will last forever, because we know it will. Sure, there's a lot of work involved, balancing being a ninja and having a relationship is always difficult, one person wanting to have sex, while the other wants to sleep. I'm not quite sure how, but we've managed to make it work… so far.

One thing that has helped, though, is that I moved in with him right after Christmas. Since he's from a very prestigious ninja clan, he's got room for our whole ninja class, with plenty of space to spare! It is nice, though. Every morning, I wake up to have him lying beside me. We can cuddle or make love, but mostly we just lay there, in our big bed, staring at each other.

It's funny; I used to dream about waking up to find Sakura beside me! Iruka-sensei was right; love does have a nasty way of proving you wrong when you think you've got it figured out! Man, am I glad I was wrong!

The best part is, I get to say to him every day, and I will say it, even beyond death….

"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha!"

The End

3


End file.
